What the past taught us
by livinginlyoko
Summary: the gang is all grown up and has kids but what happens when Jeremy appears with a new wife who no one expected UxY OxA Jx? and then a lot of stuff goes wrong
1. It all begins with the sun shining

**What the past taught us**

It's been a few years since the team defeated xana and deactivated lyoko and went on with their lives Ulrich and Yumi are now together and have their own martial arts gym teaching young kids how to defend them selves, they have two kids both eleven year old girls but they couldn't be more different Kai the younger of the twins is brave and strong while the older twin Gina is a bit cowardly but is quick and smart both have their mothers hair but can be told apart by how they act.

Odd has married Aelita after her and Jeremy split up sometime in collage because of what happened at a party when ever Aelita is asked about it she starts to cry and won't talk about it they have one son called James he's eight and has blond hair and is constantly trying to imitate Odd's hair but it never works, Odd always laughs at the many different styles it comes out in so does Aelita, Odd has become a hair stylist while Aelita is a writer her books have gotten all sorts of reviews the books are of a fantasy world called lyoko but only the gang know that she is writing about it because she misses it.

Jeremy has gone travelling and would becoming back to see everyone when he called Odd's house he made sure he talked to Odd thinking that Aelita would probably want to hunt him down and kill him he had been seeing all the sites around the world and had a lot of things to tell everyone about what he had saw he was still sorry about what happened to him and Aelita, he was hoping to patch things up with her but he'd been away for a long time and missed her

Everyone stayed in touch and they were friends, they had known each other for too long to drift apart easily.

**At Ulrich and Yumi's house**

The sun shone on the bed of Ulrich and Yumi a small figure moved around the bed then another figure appeared they nodded to each other then shouted "GET UP MOM" one shouted "GET UP DAD" the other one shouted, both Ulrich and Yumi woke with a jump

"what have we told you two about that" Ulrich said watching Kai jump up on the bed and run across just missing Yumi as she made a grab for her both girls ran off laughing "one day I'm going to catch one of them and then they'll be sorry" Yumi said with some playful anger

Ulrich got up and got dressed Yumi sat there watching him for a bit then got up gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and also got ready Ulrich found the girls hiding behind the couch try to keep quiet so that their father wouldn't hear them when he found them he shouted "boo" causing both girls to scream slightly and run away

"I see you found them" Yumi said laughing as she came down the stairs "you two are in so much trouble" Yumi said to the girls, the girls knew they weren't but always pretended to be they knew their mom would be nice and let them off as their dad came in "you tell him nothing" Yumi whispered to them the girls winked to show they knew what she meant

"I see you told them off for what they did" Ulrich said as he came into the kitchen

"yea she did and we both think it's unfair" Gina said "yea you both now what day it is don't you" Kai said going up to her dad expectantly "no I'm sorry I don't think today is important" Ulrich said winking to Yumi they both knew what day it was it was the twins birthday "THEN THINK HARDER" the pair shouted

**Odd and Aelita's house**

A loud snoring sound could be heard from the bedroom of Odd and Aelita but it wasn't coming from Odd it was coming from Aelita, James knocked on the door "come in Aelita" Odd said still asleep and dreaming about something from a while ago James always knocked before entering certain rooms he was extremely polite at his age "mom dad wake up" James said, he had a certain way of dealing with things first he would be polite.

"mom dad wake up" James said with an angry tone in his voice then he would get annoyed a loud piercing whistle woke up both Odd and Aelita James's third way of dealing with things was to whistle sharply making him self noticed but it worked over Aelita's snoring

"Wha what's happening" Aelita said she looked around to see James with possibly the funniest hair do in history it was a mess of blond hair and purple hair "let me guess" she started but was stopped when Odd sat up noticing that she was sat up and looked at James and began laughing Aelita got up and headed for the shower saying "as soon as I'm out of the shower your in" James nodded

When Aelita left the room Odd pulled out the ear plugs that he had in he took a second look at James and laughed again James simply replied "stop laughing or I'll tell mom you sleep with those in" Odd automatically stopped James spoke again this time with another blackmail "and If you don't tell me how to get my hair like yours dad I'll tell her" Odd just smiled and said "you do and I'll tell her all about the little secret your hiding in your room" James just froze and said "I didn't know you knew about that" and moved quickly out the room leaving Odd to get dressed when Aelita got out the shower she had only a towel wrapped around her the sun hit every drop of water still on her body making look as though she was shining

Odd placed his hands around her waist and kissed her quite passionately she pushed him away slightly "let me get dressed first ok Odd" Aelita said smiling "now go make sure James has gotten that stuff out of his hair for the…" Aelita stopped trying to remember how many times he had tried "I think that it's the fiftieth time" Odd said arms still around Aelita he let Aelita get dressed and went off to find James who was still trying to get his hair like Odd's "shower now" Odd said in a demanding tone

Everyone got ready James's hair was now back to normal Odd caught him trying to make his hair like Odd's once again but he stopped him and Aelita told him that maybe Odd would tell him how to get it like his one day James just replied "but I want to know now"

Aelita went to ring Yumi knowing what day it was but was caught by surprise by Odd who had appeared from the lounge "so where were we before" Odd said kissing Aelita passionately again the shower could be heard upstairs it was being turned off they heard James walk into his room and turn on the ipod that was in a set of speakers that they got him for his eighth birthday the music could not be heard but a steady beat could be heard all through the house "ok Odd you need to get the gifts for the twins and I need to ring Yumi"

"ok captain" Odd said which made Aelita smile

The presents for Kai and Gina were in the lounge ready to be wrapped since Odd had forgotten about five times Kai's present was and explorers kit Aelita thought she would like it a lot Gina's present was a pair of running shoes Gina had high hopes of becoming a professional runner and could easily be one at the rate she was going

Aelita's phone call was quick she asked Yumi what time they should be round she told her that she should be here for five o'clock "and guess what" Yumi said "what"

"well I got a call from Jeremy and he said he's coming to the party too" Aelita dropped the phone luckily Odd was watching and caught it "hey Yumi it's Odd umm I don't know how well Aelita is taking what I'm guessing you just told her" Aelita's face was a mix of fury and sadness she still hadn't gotten over what Jeremy had done

"you did tell her right that Jeremy rang you a while ago he said he was coming that was at least a week ago" Yumi couldn't hear Odd's response what she heard was "Aelita stop" Yumi hung up saying she'd ring back Aelita was now trying to attack Odd she had heard Yumi say to Odd about Jeremy ringing "listen Aelita I knew if I told you you'd act like this" Odd said dodging a punch "so I…" Odd said as he darted behind her and put both of his arms around hers basically she was stuck arms flailing and legs kicking Odd quite hard in the shins "tried to wait for a good time"

"you know we haven't been in this position since James was born" Odd whispered into Aelita's ear she tried to turn round and face Odd but Odd wasn't going to let go until she promised that she would calm down she promised and Odd let go

"you should of told me earlier Odd"

"why you would of just flipped out earlier that's all" Odd said

"yes but we could of gotten in that position earlier too" Aelita said giggling lightly

Odd's jaw dropped and just looked at Aelita "maybe we should try that position tonight" she whispered into Odd's ear as she went into the lounge and sat relaxing on the couch Odd stood there for a few more seconds and watched James coming down fully dressed "ok now what do I have to do" he said looking at his father who's face was still a little frozen in some surprise

"mom I think dad is frozen" Aelita laughed and walked up to Odd and pulled him onto the couch with her James entered and sat down a minute later with a bowl of cereal in his hands

**Jeremy**

"I can't wait too see them all again" Jeremy said

"me as well" said a voice next to Jeremy the person was sitting in the passenger seat of Jeremy's car "do you think they will be surprised" the person said again

"I bet they will" Jeremy said too the person next to him

"you never told me what broke up you and Aelita" the person said again

"I don't really want to talk about that I don't think she will either"

Jeremy was on his way to Ulrich and Yumi's for their children's birthday he hadn't seen Kai and Gina since they were little and hoped they would recognise him both the people knew that everyone would be surprised that Jeremy hadn't gone travelling but on his honeymoon with his new wife he hadn't told them about this since if he told them he would have to tell Aelita and he didn't think that she was quite ready to know this at the time but maybe now he could be forgiven for what he did

**Ulrich and Yumi's house**

"we only have a few more minuets until Aelita comes back with the girls" Aelita had been given the task of keeping the girls busy while the rest of them got the party ready there rest of Yumi and Ulrich's family made it in time Ulrich's mum and dad arrived early and helped Yumi's parents arrived later so much later that they arrived a few minutes before Aelita got back Yumi noticed that one person was missing Hiroki wasn't here she asked her mother who told her that

"he is quite busy but he says happy birthday to both Kai and Gina"

Yumi was a little sad she wanted him to be here she had grown to like her little brother more but she knew he was busy looking after his girlfriend and she also remembered that today was his anniversary with his girlfriend and that it was important she'd just make sure that Hiroki got Kai and Gina a great present

Aelita arrived with the twins and everyone shouted surprise the twins were so happy with all their family and friends here it was a great birthday for them they hadn't opened their presents yet the party had started at six and it was only six thirty when Jeremy arrived Yumi opened the door when he knocked and was quite surprised by what she saw

First she saw Jeremy he looked almost the same except he was taller but the thing that surprised Yumi was who was with him the women next to him was just as tall as Jeremy she had black hair and a pink top with a blue jacket and black pants Ulrich came up to Yumi to see what was going on and then he said one word seeing the women

"Sissi!"

**Ok so it's my first try at something like this so please review and I know what a shock it is Jeremy married to Sissi **


	2. Make out sessions

**What the past taught us**

**Chapter 2: what a surprise**

"Sissi" Ulrich said again

"Hello Ulrich long time no see" Sissi said looking down and not at the boy she once had a massive crush on

"I don't think that this is the right time to fully explain everything" Jeremy said

"That's the understatement of the century" Yumi said still quite shocked

"guys the girls want to see their cake now" Odd said and stopped as he saw Jeremy "Einstein you made it" Odd said taking a step forward then seeing Sissi "no way Sissi" Odd took a step towards her and gave her a quick hug "wait what are you doing here and with Jeremy" at first Odd didn't realize what was going on then it finally sunk in "no way you two aren't" Jeremy nodded

They had been standing out side for some time now they told both of them to come in Yumi introduced Sissi to everyone and she joined in the party with everyone else the cake for the twins was great the two halves were different one side Kai liked which was vanilla frosting and a normal sponge cake with jam in while Gina's half was chocolate which she loved everyone took a piece from one side or the other

The party went on Aelita stayed away from Jeremy causing Odd to do the same but he was also trying to get her to come over and talk to him Yumi didn't like the way they were acting so tried to establish some contact between them

"Aelita just talk to him please for the sake of the party" Odd kept on trying and finally got through to her she held his hand and they walked over to Jeremy who was talking to Yumi "hello Jeremy" Odd said Jeremy spotted Aelita slightly hidden behind him "hello Aelita" Jeremy said quietly "hello Jeremy" Aelita replied quietly Odd's hand felt some pain as Aelita squeezed it slightly

"So what have you been up to Jeremy you've been away for ages" Odd questioned

"Well I went to Japan for a bit then Egypt, England and America" Jeremy said

"Wow guess you have seen a lot" Yumi said

Yumi stepped backwards Jeremy didn't notice she tapped Odd's hand and then held Aelita's and whispered "are you ok you look a little pale" "I'll be fine Yumi I'm still a little annoyed"

"Well if you want to talk to him in private and get some things off your chest you can go into the kitchen I'll make sure no one goes in"

"Maybe" Aelita answered she turned back towards Odd who was still talking to Jeremy but was by now not really paying attention

"Hey Jeremy can I talk to you" said Sissi from across the room

"Why is she so interested in talking to him all of a sudden" Aelita said possibly with a little bit of jealousy

"Aelita I better tell you" Odd whispered the rest but it was obvious what he was saying "she's his what why am I only being told this now" Aelita half shouted and half whispered "because we were going to tell every one after the party" Odd said

"I guess that makes sense" she said calming down

"Yumi can I talk to you" Aelita chimed

After she spoke to Yumi she went into the kitchen Yumi walked over to Jeremy and he went into the kitchen too Odd was a little worried he told Yumi but was clamed down when he found out that Aelita may finally about to confront a dark corner of her past Yumi closed the kitchen door and stood in front of it so no one would enter

"Well Jeremy how have you been" Aelita began

"Fine"

"I think you know why we are both in here"

"Yea to talk about what happened all that time ago"

"How could you Jeremy do you remember what you said that night"

"Yes I do the first year of my life after that was spent running over what I said"

"I said that I would never do anything to hurt you that you were the only one I loved"

"And what did you do during that party do you remember that" Aelita's voice began to get louder

"Yes Aelita I remember it all but you've got to believe me that I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing"

"That's a lie Jeremy"

"What do you mean?"

"I watched you all night and you never had any alcohol"

"That's not true I remember waking up the next morning with a hangover I was sleeping on the floor luckily the party was at Yumi's"

"Jeremy you don't remember what happened because you don't want to admit it"

"you were making out with that girl then I found you later having sex the reason you believe you were drunk and had what you thought was a hangover the next morning was because later you came up to me and asked if I wanted to have sex so I punched you and that's why you were asleep on the floor the punch knocked you out"

"That isn't true it can't be I would have had a bruise or been bleeding"

"You were Yumi cleared it up while you were out you can ask her I never told her why I punched you just that I did"

"then I ran out of her apartment and straight into Odd who had arrived late I was crying and just kept running all they way back to my place Odd came after me but I told him I didn't want to see anyone but he stayed out side my place for four hours in the cold I let him in and we talked I also never told him why I hit you just that I did"

"Well I'm sorry Aelita but I never knew it all seemed like some nightmare to me"

"You broke your promise Jeremy you said that you would never hurt me yet for the rest of the time between then and now I have not been able to even hear your name without starting to cry"

"Aelita I'm sorry I don't know how I could make it up to you but I'll find away" Jeremy took a step forward which Aelita didn't like she swung a punch knowing how dangerous her punches can be from talking to Odd he stepped back quickly

"you Jeremy Belopolis are a BASTARD" Aelita broke down and once again began crying Jeremy took a few steps forward this time Aelita didn't attack him she stood up and looked at him the man she once loved to her he was nothing good just someone from her past who she wished had stayed there but now why couldn't she stop staring

Jeremy couldn't stop looking at her eyes either the girl in front of him the one person who had made him happy for once was now crying only a little but was looking at him the same way he was looking at her Jeremy took another step forward he was now right in front of her there shoes met each other

Jeremy leaned in slightly brushing away some hair Aelita leaned closer they were both looking into each others eye they got closer and closer until their lips met Aelita first kissed Jeremy who didn't resist but Aelita did she suddenly moved away

"I'm sorry Jeremy I shouldn't have done that if I had continued you'd be doing the same thing as before except this time with me"

"Your right but what was that then you can't tell me that didn't mean anything"

" I'm sorry Jeremy I didn't now I'm going to go back and talk to Odd maybe the girls have started to open their presents we have been in here a while"

The pair walked out of the kitchen Yumi grabbed Aelita's wrist and asked "so what happened in there"

"nothing we talked I think it's all settled now" Aelita smiled slightly looking at Odd then Jeremy who was now talking to his wife Sissi, Aelita walked over to Odd and held his hand "sorry I took so long have they started opening their presents"

"No we were waiting for you two to stop talking and get back out here" Odd said with a cheery smile on his face

"well I'm here and I'm ready to see what they've got for their birthday" Aelita said faking some happiness a single thought went through her head that thought was whether or not she should tell Odd about what happened in their she was sure he would understand that's just the sort of guy he was but what would he think about Jeremy first he makes me cry uncontrollably every time I hear his name now I just kissed him and he didn't stop it I did only when realising that I'd just be like that girl

"Wow thanks uncle Odd and aunt Aelita" said Kai and Gina "these are so cool" their parents gave them a quick stare and both girls said "but not as cool as our parents gifts" like they were robots it was funny though so people laughed

The party went on and the rest of the presents were opened the twins got an ipod from Yumi's parents and Ulrich's parents so they cheered James said later he'd show them how to use itunes the girls gave him a hug to thank him and he blushed then went back too Odd and Aelita the rest of the presents were opened and after a while only the guys were left Yumi said good bye to her parents and Ulrich to his parents the entire gang sat down in Yumi's living room the kids had gone to bed and James was asleep in the spare room of Yumi's house when they told everyone that Sissi was Jeremy's wife a lot of them cheered and gave a quick toast to them

Now every one was sitting around the room Ulrich was sitting in a single chair with Yumi sitting on his lap Odd and Aelita were sitting on the couch Aelita's head was resting on Odd's shoulder Sissi and Jeremy were across from them Sissi was holding hands with Jeremy

"well the party was good" Ulrich said breaking the silence

"yea and I think the kids really liked their presents" Odd said

"well if they didn't then they are great at acting" Jeremy joked

"so why didn't you tell us Jeremy that you got married" Yumi said she had still was wondering this but hadn't gotten an answer

"well I knew if I told you, you might tell Aelita and I was sure that she wouldn't want to know so I kept it secret from you guys until now

"Thank you Jeremy" Aelita thought for a few seconds she saw a flash back of what had happened

"Ulrich could you help me with something" a voice said from the kitchen it was Sissi she had gone into get a drink

Ulrich walked in and closed the door behind him "what is it Sissi" he said she was leaning over the sink "well funny story I took my ring off for just a second and it fell down the sink could you get it or Jeremy will go mental" Ulrich looked down he couldn't see anything but he reached in and tried to find it "are you sure it fell in" as Ulrich turned round to face Sissi he felt her lips press against his he pushed her away

"what the hell do you think you are doing" Ulrich said he didn't shout he knew Yumi would hear if he did

"I guess I never got over my crush on you" Sissi said taking a step forward

"don't you dare Sissi your married to Jeremy if your not happy with him then find someone else but I'm happy with Yumi so you back away" Ulrich turned round and headed for the door leaving Sissi standing in the kitchen

"everything ok" Yumi asked as Ulrich came out of the kitchen

"yea she just wanted to know where some things were" Ulrich lied if he told Yumi she'd rip Sissi to pieces

Sissi came out the kitchen she had a drink in her hand and looked at Ulrich as she came in Ulrich didn't look at her he was still angry from before

"well I guess we should be heading back" Odd said

"yea I agree we should too" Jeremy said

As they left Aelita quickly pulled Yumi to one side and told her about what happened with her and Jeremy in the kitchen

Ulrich stopped Odd when he took one step outside and told him about what happened with Sissi in the kitchen neither Jeremy or Sissi noticed as they headed for their car the four of them waved them away and kept talking neither Yumi or Odd could believe it Ulrich finished talking to Odd and made him promise not to tell Yumi, Aelita did the same with Yumi telling her not to tell Odd

Aelita heard Odd calling for her when he was near the car "be there in a second Odd" "Yumi is it ok if James stays here to night he was asleep when I checked on him and I don't want to wake him up"

"sure I'll bring him round tomorrow or you can come round and we can talk a little more about what happened"

"yea I'll come round and we can talk I don't know why it happened"

"save it for tomorrow" Yumi said

Aelita got in the car and went off when she and Odd got back she was in a certain mood and Odd realised this so they went up stairs Odd started massaging Aelita's back then her shoulders in turn Aelita did the same it was a while before they even started with any foreplay Aelita's mind was for once in the last few hours taken off the thoughts about Jeremy and more concentrated on Odd and how much she loved him

**Well that's it for another chapter I hope your liking this story I've redone the ending since as someone put it was blunt even unsharpened pencils were sharper than it so thanks to Aelita2 I now have a way better ending to this chapter**


	3. how many secrets will be reaveled

**What the past taught us**

**Chapter: 3**

Aelita was still awake Odd had fallen asleep it was about two in the morning and Aelita's brain was still trying to process what had happened with Jeremy she ran over it in her mind could it just of been the fact that there was a lot of emotion in the room "no that couldn't of been it" Aelita thought "then what should I do just talk to Yumi about it I bet she'll know I mean a lot has happened with Ulrich but nothing like this"

"oh Odd if only I could tell but I don't want anything to happen that might upset our relationship and our friendship with the others"

"Ulrich what do you mean Sissi kissed you" Aelita heard a voice say she turned it had been Odd who had said it the look on her face was a mixture of confusion and shock "well you better not tell Yumi or she'll rip Sissi to pieces" Odd then laughed obviously making a joke in his dream

Aelita thought about this very hard she had kissed Jeremy and Sissi kissed Ulrich and they had both just stepped back into each others lives what if "no that's silly they wouldn't be trying to do that would they" Aelita said she could see the ear plugs in Odd's ears she knew he had them in every time but she kept her voice quiet so she wouldn't wake Odd

The same thought entered Aelita's mind a few times but she dismissed it as madness Aelita finally got to sleep but she couldn't help but think that maybe Sissi and Jeremy had an ulterior motive maybe they were deliberately trying to break her and Odd up and Yumi and Ulrich this thought scared her

As the sun hit the guest bed room where James had fallen asleep the previous night he awoke a little unfamiliar to his surroundings "this isn't my room" he said looking round the door to his right opened and in came the girls Kai and Gina "hey sleepy" Kai said as she sat on the end of the bed

"hey can you explain why I'm here and not at mine" James asked still a little sleepy

"well after the party you came in here and fell asleep your mom asked if it would be alright for you to sleep over and that she'd pick you up later" Gina said she was now sitting on a chair for some reason legs crossed

"but first you said you'd show us how to work itunes so come one" Kai grabbed James by the sleeve and dragged him down stairs where the computer was on James sat in the chair and told them he'd have to install itunes first so they would have to wait

Yumi was just waking up she rolled over to Ulrich who was almost off the side of the bed "I think the girls are up" she said to which Ulrich gave a very well thought of response that was "uh hu" or ok in sound terms

Yumi began to roll back over to her side of the bed when she suddenly dropped off the side and hit the floor causing Ulrich to wake up "what happened Yumi"

"I rolled off the bed some how" Yumi said as she stood up "well I better get up any why Aelita is coming over later"

She went for a shower as Ulrich got up he yawned and picked up a book on the bed side table he was waiting for Yumi to come out of the shower but something was troubling him it was the same thing that had been troubling Aelita the other night he thought about what Sissi did what the hell could she be thinking she was married to Jeremy that phrase that she used "I guess I never got over my crush on you"

What crush when they were teens the crush was defiantly there but still only her Ulrich liked Yumi even when they were in collage and Yumi liked Ulrich but Sissi was a problem even in collage she would always make passes at Ulrich and try to get him on his own but Ulrich always realised before she got the chance

There was some hatred between Sissi and Yumi Sissi would say that Ulrich only liked her and that he would go out with her in a second if Yumi hadn't cast a spell over him to which Yumi usually then got her back by playing some pranks on her with the help of Ulrich and Odd but after she started seeing other people Sissi stopped pestering Ulrich and became friends with Yumi

Ulrich got up and dressed when Yumi came out he was still thinking about the thing with Sissi he couldn't help it when he told Odd he Odd couldn't believe it but he said she was probably telling the truth since when they were kids it was just that she wanted to be in the group and have one like they did but when the hormones started it was just that

But what would Odd know he wasn't a doctor but he knew what girls think he could probably read minds with his tower like hair he thought maybe he should talk to Sissi about what happened maybe it was nothing just something she had to see if she still liked him but the way she looked at him after he pushed her away it seemed she had been thinking about doing it for some time

He dismissed the thoughts now he was wondering why a loud music had started from down stairs he went down and saw James and the girls sitting by the computer sound blaring James was giving the girls a lesson about how the ipod works "ok do you understand now" James said as Ulrich walked closer to them "hey dad James was showing us how the ipod worked" Kai said as Gina loaded another cd on to the ipod

"did it have to be loud" Ulrich said looking at James with his hands on the speaker volume turning it down from being way up "anyway what can it do" Ulrich said sitting down as James explained for the fourth time what it could do and how it worked

After some time Yumi came down stairs to find all of them doing air guitar to several songs Yumi just laughed and went into the kitchen she got her self some coffee she was gonna need it today she laughed again when she walked into the lounge seeing the boys now in competition with the girls of who could do the coolest air guitar moves

"don't you realise that you'll never beat the girls" Yumi said as the rest of them stared back at her "what you won't" she said again "yea moms right you guys should just give up"

"never" they boys shouted as another song came on and once again battled the girls

Yumi could hear a car pull up out side she went to check if it was Aelita she was right but Odd was also in the car which Yumi didn't understand they walked up to the front door and Yumi opened it and let them in Yumi shouted to Ulrich that Odd and Aelita were here

Only to have James bolt past her and jump towards Aelita who then hugged her "hey what have you been up to" Odd said looking at James

"not much I was showing the girls how the ipod works"

"hey Odd" Ulrich said looking quite tired

"let me guess you two versus the girls in an air guitar match" Odd said then started laughing

"yea I think we won" James said

"oh yea well lets go again shall we" said both of the girls

"ok then" said James rushing off

"well you guys can just hang out me and Aelita have things to talk about" Yumi said with Aelita following behind the boys were a bit confused about what they could be talking about "hey Ulrich you know you have to pay for some of the songs off itunes right" Odd said

"yea but I think that my parents and Yumi's parents are paying for them" Ulrich replied

"Odd do you remember what I told you last night" Ulrich said looking at Odd who nodded his head

"what do you think is going on" Ulrich questioned

"it's strange but I noticed Aelita acted much differently after her and Jeremy had a long chat in the kitchen" Odd said

"uh dad I think we broke the computer" came a very quiet voice behind Ulrich he turned to see Gina looking at the floor and then heard shouts of "work you piece of junk" and "come on please work please" they were coming from Kai

"let me try" said James as the pair kept trying to un freeze the computer

"why don't you let me try" said a voice behind them the kids looked and there was Ulrich "move out of the way" "while I'm fixing this why don't you go and play out side"

"ok is it okay if we go and walk around" Gina said

"sure but tell your mom" Ulrich said

"can I go with dad" James said looking at Odd

"sure but tell your mom also" Odd replied smiling

The three of them ran off to tell their moms and then left as they walked the street they were on they head into town and just a little outside of town they were heading for their secret place an abandoned factory as they entered the cool air inside made it seem like it was much colder

They slid down the ropes in front of them and landed on the lower floor they walked towards the elevator and Gina once again tried to get the elevator working again but no luck who ever locked it didn't want any one to go up or down "no still no luck" Gina said stepping away from the control

"I wonder what is down there" James said

They always wondered what was below the floor what secrets dose it hold "should we try to other door" Kai suggested "well we could give it another shot" James said as the three walked over and tried to pick the lock on the door but inside the lock it was broken "step back" Kai said "lets see if this will work" Kai ran up and placed her foot firmly into the door she struck it as hard as she could but nothing the door just made a small clunk and it was still stuck "there has to be a way around all of these locks some where

"how about we do it together" Gina said they nodded to each other and did the same thing both running and placing their combined weight into the door with one kick the door opened and they all cheered as they entered the room behind the door they found that the roof had collapsed and meant you couldn't go any further than about two feet into the room

"oh that is so unfair" James said with a large look of disappointment "well then lets have another crack at that lock on the elevator" Gina said the rest sat around as Gina tried several combinations on the lock "this is so annoying I must of tried one hundred codes and none of them work "well couldn't you just link up a computer to it and then it could find the code" James said "well lets go and get one then I think my laptop is in my room come on" Gina said with a smile on her face

The three went off to go and get the laptop and would be back very soon

**Ok that's it for this chapter also an unknown fact about this story it was originally gonna have xana attacking and Jeremy would have to remember that something like it had happened before and now they would have to find out how they stopped it the first time**

**But it ended up like this weird isn't it**


	4. two secrets down one secret left

**What the past taught us**

**Chapter: 4**

"so what happened in there tell me everything" Yumi said to Aelita as they sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in their hands

Aelita slowly explained she went through every detail twice as Yumi listened she never interrupted she just listened as thoughts slowly went through her head "well it sounds like there was a lot of emotion in the room that's all" Yumi said taking another sip from her coffee "that's what I told my self but I started to doubt it after a while"

"well then who started the kiss" Yumi said just to be sure she was right

"me but I don't know why"

"mom were gonna go out for a bit ok" a voice said as it entered the kitchen the voice was Kai with Gina and James following behind her "ok but be careful" "we will" said the three as they left closing the door behind them

"I don't want to tell Odd and bring James into this" Aelita said as she watched her son go off

"don't you think Odd will understand"

"I think he will but it's how he'll act towards Jeremy if I do tell him"

"he'll shout at him I bet, they are friends and he'd would be annoyed at him I'm sure"

"stop trying to sugar coat it he'd hit him and he'd be really pissed off with him even if they are friends" Aelita laughed slightly which Yumi noticed and looked at her Aelita didn't look up at her she just stared into her coffee as if some secret message was hidden in it and she was trying to discover it

"are you sure you can't think of any reason you would of kissed him maybe somewhere in your heart you missed him no matter how you acted before"

"never" Aelita shouted banging her mug against the table "he did something horrible and I don't think I can ever fully forgive him"

"calm down Aelita" Yumi said

There was a silence for some time until the kids got back rushed inside then came back through Yumi spotted one of them wielding a laptop "whoa where are you three going with that"

The kids looked at each other trying to think up the best excuse they didn't want to tell them what they were really doing not know that their parents had done it before "well I wanted to do some writing outside and they were going to help me" Gina said

"ok then run along" Yumi said she knew they were lying but she trusted them

"what do you think they are really doing" Aelita said looking at Yumi and smiled "well I'm sure that they'll be ok"

The kids were back on their way to the factory when they arrived it was exactly as they had left it they travelled back to the elevator and plugged in the laptop to the control box Gina began looking for the right code while James and Kai found a football and started to kick it around on the ball the initials O.D.R were written on it in black pen

"I wonder who O.D.R is" James said

"I don't know but I bet they were here before us"

"do you think they could of made these locks on the elevator" Gina said looking up from the laptop

"maybe" both James and Kai said

"they had to be really smart to do this" Gina said turning back to the laptop

Gina kept working trying to find the code while James and Kai found what looked like a bed it was dusty and looked like it hadn't been used for years

"I've got it" Gina shouted from the elevator the other two came running as Gina read out the code ok it's 5925" Kai put it in and the elevator came to life it went down one floor and the three kids were now standing in a large room in the centre was a large computer

Three went up to it Gina sat in the chair and had a look at a note written and left n front of the screen on a piece of paper it read

_to any who find this the computer you sit in front of is a gate way to lyoko a virtual world it is now a tranquil place since we destroyed xana but we suggest you do not turn it back on we do not know if xana is fully destroyed or if he was destroyed temporarily _"it's signed" said James as he finished reading the note

"who by" Kai asked

"the initials are J.B, U.S, Y.I, O.D.R and A.L/S/H" James said

"hey wait did you say O.D.R wasn't that the initials on the football" Kai questioned

"yea he must of know about this place how long ago was that note written" James asked

Gina took it from his hands and looked over it "from the look of it at least fifteen, twenty years"

"I wonder who this xana person is" Gina asked

"wait a minute" James said removing something from his coat pocket it was a book not a large one it was one you would see people reading on long trips

The title the girls recognised it was _code lyoko: the beginning _"this book it has stuff about a place called lyoko" James said

"you don't think that the person who wrote the books knew something about this do you" Gina asked

"well lets go and ask her" James said with a smile on his face

"how" Kai questioned

"easy the author is my mom" James said the three headed to the elevator and went up and headed home

At Yumi's house everyone was sitting round the table in the kitchen talking about old times some where talking about collage some about high school others about kadic

"those were fun times" Aelita said

"hey Aelita how much are you making out of those books" Ulrich asked

"well quite a lot enough to send James to a great collage when he's older" Aelita said with a smile

the sound of feet on gravel could be heard they all turned to see the kids quite out of breath "so what brought you back in such a hurry" Odd said

"um mom can we talk to you" James said breathing heavily

"sure…son" Aelita stood up and followed the kids into the lounge

"I wonder what they want" Yumi said all three of them looked at the door then turned back and started talking

In the lunge the kids were sitting across from Aelita and were looking at her funny

"what's this all about" Aelita asked

"well mom we want to know if your books hold a secret meaning" James asked

Aelita's face was in a look of shock she wondered if they knew about lyoko

"what are you talking about"

"this" Kai produced the note from her pocket and gave it to Aelita, Aelita's face once again looked shock she looked at the note the one that they had written a long time ago

"James you know quite well I made up that lyoko place you helped me on the last book remember"

James did remember he had read all of his mom's books he knew more about them than any one and he had written the last three chapters for Aelita's birthday

"I know but it's to coincidental that's why we think that you know more than you are telling" James said with a sad look on his face he would never say things like that to his mom but he didn't like her lying to him either

"ok just wait here for a minute" Aelita stood up walked into the kitchen then came back with the others following behind her each one with a look of shock on their faces they all sat down across from the kids "now I've explained it to them"

"what mom how could you" James said

"because we already knew about it" Ulrich said

"let us explain" Yumi said

The group started to explain everything about lyoko about xana and even Aelita's materialization then about Franz Hopper the hermitage and xana escaping lyoko and how they fought xana outside lyoko

"we have to ask you one question did you turn lyoko back on" Odd asked a look of worry on not just his face but everyone's

"no we only saw the room with the computer and the note then we came here" Gina said

"hey I want to know whose initials are these" Kai asked

"well U.S and Y.I are us two Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama" Ulrich said

"and O.D.R and A.L/S/H are me and your mom Odd Della Robia and Aelita Lyoko/Stones/Hopper you see when your mother originally came to earth she used the name Aelita Lyoko then at school she was called Aelita Stones and we found out later that she was called Aelita Hopper" Odd explained

"but that leaves one person" Gina said looking at the note again

"well J.B is Jeremy Belopolis" Yumi said

"cool so all of you shared this secret for a long time" Kai said

The kids continued to ask questions long into the night and by the time all the questions had been answered it was time for Aelita, Odd and James to go home when they arrived home Aelita put James to bed and went to bed she got under the covers with Odd and slid close to him

Odd was reading one of Aelita's books about their time in lyoko "these are really good I don't remember everything but these sound exactly like it"

"Odd I need to tell you something"

"what" Odd said putting down the book and looking at Aelita

"I know about Sissi kissing Ulrich"

Odd stared in shock his mouth wide open

**Ah the humble cliffe I really wanted to end on one so that I could really go into the next chapter it'll be a day until the next update and how do I know well I'm able to spend one day working on one chapter**

**so I spent Sunday on E.L origins Monday on this and Tuesday again on E.L origins hopefully the next chapter will be Wednesday then another on Friday and one on Sunday **


	5. one more little twist

**What the past taught us**

**Chapter: 5**

"what" Odd shouted loudly still in some shock by what Aelita had just said

"what do you mean" Odd said quickly

"I heard you talking in your sleep you said that Sissi kissed Ulrich"

"that was just a dream actually a nightmare" Odd said silently cursing his talking in his sleep

"now it wasn't Odd don't lie I know it's true because you would never lie to me and it would explain why Ulrich seemed strange after his conversation with Sissi"

"listen Aelita" Odd said grabbing Aelita's hands "please don't tell Yumi Ulrich didn't want any one to tell her"

"why not I think I should she is my best friend…." Aelita stopped for a second "oh now I get why cause you think Yumi would destroy Sissi"

"well that's what me and Ulrich think I just don't know what to think Sissi is married but she didn't even seem to care after she kissed Ulrich" Odd said

"that's weird I mean they acted like they didn't want to be apart at the party but when they are on their own they act differently" Aelita said rethinking about what happened with Jeremy

"did something happen when you were alone with Jeremy" Odd asked looking at Aelita

"why do you ask"

"because you said they both act differently so something must of happened with Jeremy for you to say that"

"no don't worry Odd nothing happened" Aelita said lying for the at least for third time

"ok I believe you" Odd said smiling

"maybe we should get some sleep and talk about it in the morning" Odd said yawning he gave Aelita a quick kiss then fell asleep Aelita did the same

In the small light of his room James was up to something after everything their parents had said about lyoko he wanted to find out more there had to be something all that time it had been there and yet only five people had ever discovered it

he did find something it was an article on a film part of it was interesting because it said that a film had been set to be made in a factory but some one told the director that it was haunted so he decided not to use it the factory was the one the three had been searching

"there's nothing else I can't believe that there's nothing else"

James turned his laptop off and went to sleep hoping that he'd find out more about lyoko some day

The next morning there was knocking coming from the front door Odd went and answered it and was greeted by Kai and Gina "hey is he up yet" Odd knew they were talking about James "no you want to get him up or should I" Odd joked knowing that the girls would do it them selves

Every school day the girls would come and take James to school but James would always take ages to get up so Odd waited for a few seconds then heard some loud shouting then running he saw Kai and Gina running past then James also came down the stairs he was red in the face partly from embarrassment and partly from anger

"how dare you two" James roared

The girls kept laughing so did Odd "ok go and get dressed" James stormed off "ok you two have to tell me what you did"

James cooled off quickly has wasn't a kid who stayed angry for long he got dressed in his usual green top and black pants he didn't have time today though to try and get his hair like his father and headed down stairs to see the girls waiting by the door Kai was wearing a blue top with a yellow skirt while Gina was wearing a green top with a green jacket and jeans

She looked like her father in his youth James had seen a few pictures of when his parents were kids and thought their gang looked cool

"lets move then" James said as he stepped outside the three walked to James school and waved to him as he went inside Kai and Gina then had a race to get to their school as they entered the grounds they were still early they headed over too some of their other friends and started talking to them

"it must be cool being a border" Gina said to one of the group

"yea it is sometime but you have to go to bed a certain time and meals at certain times" a boy with a few green streaks in his hair a blue top and black pants

The bell rang and everyone headed for their class Gina and Kai stuck together not being separated by the crowds of people when they sat down Gina and the boy with the green streaks sat together in the middle of the class while Kai sat next to Gina on the table next to her

"hey Jake would you like to go to the movies or something" Gina said blushing slightly

"sure lets talk at break" Jake said also blushing

The teacher walked into the class and began the lesson

"you know Aelita some days you never want to get up" Odd said

"well technically I don't have to get up" Aelita said laughing

"well I have to go people need my expertise"

As Odd left the room Aelita lay back down and relaxed she hit the second alarm button on the clock next to her and fell back to sleep

**At Yumi and Ulrich's dojo**

"ok we've got a school coming here for a p.e lesson and then they are coming again next week" Ulrich said

"which school is it" Yumi asked

"I'll check it's here some where" Ulrich checked a few papers trying to find it "if you don't know where it is just ask me" Yumi said setting up a punching bag

"no it's ok I'll find it" Ulrich said looking through more papers "ok where is it" Ulrich asked Yumi appeared round the door holding a piece of paper "you had it all along didn't you" Yumi nodded

"I'll get you for that Yumi" Ulrich jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and leapt at Yumi who dodged him easily "Ulrich do you really think that you would be able to get me" Yumi said taunting him

Ulrich attacked Yumi sparring with her it would be at least half an hour until the class arrived it was fun to practice and they needed it while practicing they found they were a bit slower than usual "how long since we seriously practiced" Yumi said blocking a blow from Ulrich

"I don't know when were the twins born" Ulrich asked Yumi gave him a glare then sweep kicked him Ulrich fell and hit the ground "you know when" Yumi said sitting down

"then it's been about six years since we've trained properly" Ulrich said

"ok we have to get everything set up for that class" Yumi said as she stood up and set up another thing in the room

"hey I've just realised something" Ulrich said looking at the paper with the school's name on it

"what is it" Yumi asked looking at the paper

Ulrich let out a small laugh so did Yumi when they both noticed what school was coming

**Back at Kadic**

The girls were near the vending machine around them were three other people one was Jake one had black hair and a white top and jeans and was kicking a ball to another kid with red hair a top with a mix of red and blue and black pants with white stripes down the side

"hey we have gym next don't we" the red haired boy said kicking the ball into the air

"yea but it's not a normal lesson today" said the boy with a white top

"would you two be quiet" Gina said "I'm trying to hear this" Gina turned up the sound on her laptop

On her laptop Gina was trying to watch a broadcast of a space satellite that had just gone into orbit but with everyone talking it was difficult to hear "wow those pictures are so cool" Kai said looking over her sisters shoulder

"hey can you get sports on that" the boy in the white shirt asked

"I could if I wanted to but I don't so go away Isaac" Gina said looking back to her laptop

"hey is that the launch of the Saturn five" the red haired boy asked

"how did you know Paul" Gina said looking up from the laptop

"my sister has been talking about it for a while and she's probably watching it to" Paul said kicking a ball back to Isaac

"hey could you send those pictures to my computer" Paul said still quite amazed by the pictures

"sure I'll do it later" Gina said

The bell rang and everyone ran to gym they were going some where today and for a couple of weeks as everyone boarded the bus they were all talking wondering where they were going it only took a few minutes to get there but when the girls saw where they would be going for gym for the next few weeks their faces shared the same expression of shock and horror

And they both said the same thing "oh my god"

**Well that's it for this chapter I'd like to thank alliesworld for the reviews and everyone else sorry I've gone off the Jeremy story line I'll get back to it but I think we need to know more about the kids**

**Also I'm amazed someone has made 18 o.c's in one story**


	6. nothing will be the same

**What the past taught us**

**Chapter: 6**

"this can't be happening" both Gina and Kai said

"oh why did it have to be them" Kai said

The girls were still staring they couldn't believe that the place they would be having gym was their parents dojo and neither could their parents Ulrich and Yumi were surprised that they hadn't notice the school was Kadic Academy

"ok every one off the bus now" the teacher ordered

The kids got off the bus most of them were really happy and looked quite excited all but Kai and Gina as everyone entered they saw their parents standing next to the doors they bowed as they entered respecting the dojo

"ok everyone it's good to see all of you I am sensei Ulrich"

"and I am sensei Yumi"

They both used their first names they knew the girls would not want to be embarrassed they looked at the girls who gave a quick nod

"ok we are going to split the class into the girls and boys" Yumi said

The entire class stood up and separated the boys joined Ulrich on one side of the dojo while the girls joined Yumi on the other side Gina and Kai stuck close to Yumi

"how could you not tell us about this" Kai whispered

"well be glad you've had a lot of practice you basically grew up here" Yumi said

"she has a point" Gina said

Kai looked at her sister and glared "you traitor" Kai whispered

"ok I'm going to be teaching you self defence" Yumi said to the entire class

"now if you two would go into the store room and get some of the training dummies" Yumi pointed to Kai and Gina knowing that they would know what to get as the girls entered the store room Kai let her feelings be heard "what was that she has a point stuff"

"what she was right we have an advantage here since we have been here almost half our lives" Gina said looking through a pile of stuff

"did mom and dad rearrange this place" Kai said struggling to find the training dummies

"not sure but it seems like they have" Gina said looking through the third box of stuff

Yumi leant round the door "have you found them"

"no we can't you rearranged it" Kai said

"over there" Yumi said pointing to a rack with several dummies on

"how did we miss that" Gina said as she passed a few to Kai and she passed them to Yumi

The girls went back to the group and sat down while Yumi began talking it was a while until they actually practiced but the girls already knew half the stuff that their mom was telling them

**At Aelita and Odd's house**

Aelita was working on one of her stories about lyoko she was trying to remember the details of each event she decided to take a break and would get back to it later relaxing on the coach she turned on tv hoping there would be something good on

She flicked between channels nothing but talk shows and those shows they only stick on to fill time "guess that saying is true hundreds of channels nothing good on" she turned off the tv stood up and threw the remote onto the coach

A knocking came from the front door "I wonder who that is" Aelita thought as she went to the front door and opened it "hi Aelita" the person said "hello Jeremy" Aelita said as the usual thoughts went through her head "can I come in" Jeremy hoped she would say yes they needed to talk

"fine come in" Aelita said they went in to the lounge Aelita sat down on the coach Jeremy did too keeping to one end of it "what do you want" Aelita asked "well I wanted to talk to you about what happened"

"nothing happened Jeremy it was stupid it meant nothing" Aelita slightly shouted

"then why are you making a big deal of it Aelita"

"am I does it seem like I am making a big deal out of it"

"yes it does listen I want to sort this out there shouldn't be any bad blood between us"

"well after what you did how can I forgive you"

"what did I do I apologised for what happened ages ago now what have I done"

"you kissed me Jeremy or don't you remember that either"

"what are you talking about if I remember correctly you kissed me first"

"that was because….because"

"because what Aelita"

"I think that no matter what you say and how you act you still love me"

"that's not true I have Odd and James I love them and not you"

"then ask your self honestly right now how do you feel"

Aelita thought about it each thought basically stepped up and announced it's self even the ones that she didn't want to think about

"well Aelita tell me how do you feel"

"I feel like hitting you right now but if I'm being honest then maybe somewhere in the back of my mind I feel like I still have some feelings for you but they are easily blocked by the amount of hatred I still have for you"

"well then tell me how you feel after this"

"after what" Aelita said looking at Jeremy who then kissed her Aelita didn't resist it she welcomed it Aelita and Jeremy got closer and closer until their bodies were touching he then released her and took a couple of steps way from her

Aelita stood still for a few seconds her brain still trying to comprehend what just happened Jeremy looked at her also wondering if he had just done something smart or some thing stupid

"what the hell did you just do" Aelita said looking at Jeremy "who do you think you are doing that" Aelita kept yelling at Jeremy as if some beast had been released Aelita got closer to Jeremy as she yelled making Jeremy take steps backwards towards the couch

"Aelita just listen I thought that if you couldn't make up your mind easily then I'd try and help you come to a decision"

"so what you thought that was a good idea I don't see why I shouldn't hit you right now"

"well why don't you Aelita you've done it before"

Aelita swung a punch that Jeremy didn't see coming it was a powerful right hook when it hit Jeremy fell to the floor Aelita watched for a few seconds Jeremy didn't get up but he was breathing Aelita could see it

She heard keys in the door and then foot steps "Aelita I'm home" said Odd as he came in he walked into the lounge to see Jeremy sprawled out on the floor he saw Aelita she was sitting on the ground curled up arms around her legs Odd quickly crouched down next to Aelita "honey tell me what happened"

Odd stood up and went over to Jeremy he checked that he was still breathing Jeremy appeared to be ok bleeding a little but he was ok Odd picked up the phone and called for an ambulance "yea I need an ambulance here right away"

"can you tell me what happened" the person on the phone said

"no I don't know what happened I just came home and found my friend sprawled out on the floor he' bleeding down one side of his head and my wife seems to know something but has had a mental breakdown or something"

"ok where are you"

Odd told the person and the ambulance came quickly Jeremy was put on a gurney and taken away Odd crouched once again next to Aelita "tell me Aelita what happened" she didn't respond "Aelita can you here me" Aelita didn't respond at all she blinked but that was it

Odd picked up the phone again and rang Yumi and Ulrich "hey Odd what are you up to" Yumi said answering "where are you guys right now"

"were at home why Odd what's wrong"

"just get over here quickly I'm not sure what has happened but Aelita won't respond to anything she isn't saying anything either"

"ok don't worry Odd we'll be there in a few minutes" Yumi said Odd could hear her shouting to Ulrich

Odd sat next to Aelita looking into her eyes it seemed like Aelita was no longer there that she had left her body and all that was left was and empty shell Odd kept looking into her eyes hoping to find some life but nothing all he got was her blank stare back

**Well that's it for the chapter I bet right now you are like I can't wait for the next chapter and to tell you the truth neither can I so I hope you are enjoying the story**


	7. ok someone tell me what's going on

**What the past taught us**

**Chapter: 7**

"Aelita please can you hear me" Odd said almost crying

All Aelita did was stare back no life in her eyes

Odd heard a knock at the door "Odd it's Yumi and Ulrich" Yumi said "it's open quickly come into the lounge" Odd said choking back a few tears Yumi and Ulrich quickly rushed in seeing Odd crouched next to Aelita on the floor "Odd what happened" Ulrich said while Yumi crouched next to Aelita

"I…don't…I don't know" Odd said beginning to cry

"what happened when you got here" Ulrich said noticing blood on the carpet "Odd did some one attack Aelita" he said then pointing the blood stain out to Yumi

"she not bleeding though" Yumi said looking at Aelita

"no that stain was caused by Jeremy" Odd said

"wait when was Jeremy here" both Yumi and Ulrich said

"before he was out cold and bleeding from the head I rang for an ambulance and they took him away" Odd said still next to Aelita looking at her hoping that her eyes would show some sign of life

"why didn't you ring for an ambulance who knows what has happened to her" Yumi said angrily as if Odd didn't care about Aelita

"I wasn't thinking please could you do it" Odd said

"I'll do it" Ulrich said

Ulrich called for an ambulance they came and got Aelita Odd rode with her in the ambulance Yumi and Ulrich followed in their car when they arrived Aelita was taken to have a cat scan all three of them waited out side the room waiting for the results

"I think Jeremy was taken to this hospital" Odd said

"should we go and look" Ulrich said

"could you I think I better stay here with Odd" Yumi said

"ok be back soon" Ulrich said leaving both Yumi and Odd waiting for Aelita's results

Odd had been quiet since they arrived it was like he had become exactly like Aelita Yumi noticed it she was worried two of her dearest friends seemed to be lost in their own minds and Jeremy was possibly lying in a bed some where in this hospital

"Odd are you ok" Yumi said

"I'm fine Yumi but I couldn't do anything I couldn't help her" Odd said hollowly

"you weren't even there what could you of done" Yumi said trying to console Odd

"I mean after I arrived I couldn't even get her to speak to me I'm supposed to be the person who can look after her help her no matter what…" Odd said stopping for a second

"and I failed"

"oh crap I just realised James where is he" Odd said standing up about to have his own breakdown

"don't worry Odd I dealt with that" Yumi said smiling

"what do you mean" Odd asked

"I told Gin and Kai to go get him from school I didn't tell them why but they knew it was urgent" Yumi said pulling Odd down into his chair

It was only a few minutes after that a doctor appeared he looked at both Yumi and Odd "is it good news" Odd said hoping for the best as usual "well it is she has suffered a lot of stress her mind just couldn't cope with it and has gone into a state of mental shock but there is one problem we don't know how long until she will come out of it" the doctor said

Odd's face was full of sadness "but how long could it be seriously doctor" Yumi said realising Odd was not in a good way "well it could be anytime now or a long time but her vitals are good and stable I'd say that it could be a day at the least"

"thank you doctor" Odd said he was smiling happy to know that Aelita would be ok

"so what happened" Ulrich said appearing from behind them "well Aelita should be fine" Odd said

"is Jeremy here then" Yumi asked since Ulrich had been gone for some time

"yea he is I've been to see him" Ulrich said

"you didn't tell him did you" Yumi said looking at Ulrich with a slight sense of worry

"no I thought that I shouldn't since from what we know what ever happened to Jeremy had something to do with what happened to Aelita" Ulrich said

"your right what ever happened to Jeremy must have had something to do with what happened to Aelita" Yumi said

"I say lets talk to Jeremy" Odd said "I'm sure he knows something"

The three walked down to Jeremy's room but not before having a quick visit to Aelita her eyes now closed she was sleeping "hello Jeremy" Odd and Yumi said

"hello guys" Jeremy said, his head was bandaged what ever had happened must have been bad

"can we ask you something Jeremy" Yumi said

"sure ask away"

"what happened at my house" Odd said

"I don't fully remember Odd I think that my memory is a bit scrambled" Jeremy lied he did remember but not all of it he remembered kissing Aelita some yelling but then nothing

"what happened to Aelita any way I know I was at your house then I woke up here" Jeremy said

The trio quickly looked at each other not sure if they should tell him or not "she's at home I think she is still angry at you" Odd said he thought that sounded just believable enough

"oh" Jeremy said wondering if Odd was lying and something had happened

A nurse came into the room and said "visiting hours are over please can you go"

The three said good bye to Jeremy leaving the room Odd went to talk to the same doctor who had done the scan on Aelita "please can I stay with her" Odd said the doctor nodded Odd said goodbye to Ulrich and Yumi and headed to Aelita's room

Odd asked if Ulrich and Yumi could look after James and explain what was going on they said they would Odd was now sitting by Aelita's side he sat thinking about everything that could of happened before he got back

"I'm sorry Aelita I don't know what happened but I promise I'll find out" Odd said

Odd held Aelita's hand hoping that she would wake and see Odd he fell asleep head resting on the same bed as Aelita

**At Ulrich and Yumi's house**

The three kids sat on the couch Yumi and Ulrich sat across from them

"ok kids we need to tell you something" Yumi began

"James your mom is in the hospital your dad is their too because he wants to stay by her side" Ulrich finished

"what's happened" James said almost crying

"well from what we know he suffered some kind of shock but don't worry she's fine" Yumi said stopping James from crying

"so you'll have to stay here and you can see your mom in the morning" Ulrich said

"ok all of you better get to bed"

The kids headed up stairs the girls making sure that James was ok Ulrich and Yumi sat down stairs for a little while until they both went up stairs and to bed their selves

The next morning Yumi rang James's school and explained the situation the principle understood Yumi then rang Kadic and explained that the girls wouldn't be able to come in saying that it was a family thing the principle of Kadic understood as well

Yumi drove Ulrich, James and the girls to the hospital and went to see Aelita when they arrived they saw Odd still sleeping with his head resting on Aelita's bed Ulrich gave Odd a slight shake waking him

"what" Odd said waking up

"hey Odd guess who we brought with us" Ulrich said

"who" Odd said still slightly asleep he then noticed the kids standing behind Ulrich and Yumi "hey kids shouldn't you guys be in school" Odd said

"well we couldn't just leave you on your own" Gina said

James went up to his mother "mum are you sleeping" he said

"James she is so don't wake her" Odd said but secretly him Yumi and Ulrich knew Odd meant that she hadn't shown any signs of waking up yet

They kept talking for a long time little did they know that Aelita's mind was working it's way through the shock an Aelita was in a world she had been in before

She seemed smaller now and the world around her looked quite different she knew it was familiar she looked around seeing large towers around her "I couldn't be" she said to here self there was no wind she could not taste or feel anything she was in lyoko "why am I back here" Aelita said

"I can explain that" a voice said Aelita turned round and couldn't believe what she saw it was her self but she looked different.

**That's the end of this chapter I hope that this story is exciting since its meant to be**


	8. close encounters

**What the past taught us**

**Chapter 8**

**That's right I'm back and I know you all want to know what has and what is going to happen so I'll concentrate on this story for a while**

"Who exactly are you" Aelita questioned the copy of her self

"Well the best way to put it is I am the small link with lyoko you still have" the slightly shorter version of Aelita said

The real Aelita looked at the person in front of her she recognised the figure it was her old self when she had been in lyoko as a kid now she was taller in lyoko though she was still wearing what she would usually wear in lyoko

"So why am I here" Aelita said still questioning what was happening

"I don't know all I know is that the link with lyoko has been inside you even after you shut down xana still connecting you to lyoko in your own special way"

The real Aelita looked around strangely she could hear voices quiet voices only some words could be heard words like "Aelita" and "mom" the voices could not be recognised but in her heart she could tell who it was if it was any one it would be Odd and James

"Can you hear those voices" Aelita said

The younger Aelita nodded "I suggest you go to them maybe they will help you get out of here" the older Aelita ran off heading in the direction of the voices what she didn't see was the figure she believed to be a younger version of her self start walking and having a grey shadow follow her moves

In the real world everyone was still sitting around Aelita Odd was still in the chair he had been in all night but now had James sitting on him Yumi was sitting down with Gina and Kai standing up insisting that their parents needed all the energy they could get even though Ulrich wasn't there right now

Odds hand was holding Aelita hoping she would be able to feel it he kept speaking quietly to her saying her name hoping that it would wake her even the small amount of doubt inside him didn't put him off

James did the same he wasn't fooled by his father after a few minutes he realised what was happening after a while he sat on the same bed as Aelita and resting his head against Aelita's shoulder

The girls looked at each other their stomachs were rumbling they could feel it even though they tried to not think about it Yumi looked at them and just nodded and as soon as she nodded the girls turned round and left searching for food

Ulrich had gone for a walk out side for a while trying to figure out what might have happened there were a few things that could of happened all of them ended with Jeremy on the floor bleeding there were certain things to be taken into account like what ever had happened it severely traumatised Aelita but it must have been really bad but Aelita is incredibly strong she's been through a lot before

Ulrich sighed and was about to head back into the hospital when he spotted the girls coming out of the front doors "where are you two going" Ulrich said as the girls stopped in their tracks

"Too get food everyone is hungry aren't you dad" Gina said

Ulrich thought about it for a minute feeling his stomach rumble realising that he was hungry but he was to busy out here to realise "lets go and find some then but we'll need a lot if Odd is hungry" Ulrich joked

The three then kept walking looking for a place to by some sandwiches or something to eat

Back In the hospital Yumi was sitting down and had watched both Odd and James fall asleep he laughed quietly not wanting to wake them up Yumi stood up "I'll be back in a few minutes" she said walking off she was thinking about what Jeremy said yesterday she couldn't put her finger on it but something was wrong she entered Jeremy's room

"hello Jeremy" she said looking at Jeremy and Sissi who was sitting next to him "hello Yumi" Jeremy said smiling Sissi turned round and smiled at Yumi but in her mind was growling and snarling like a mad dog

"Nice to see you again Yumi" she said

"You too"

"How did you know Jeremy was here" Sissi asked it couldn't be a coincidence that Yumi would just stroll in

"Well we visited him last night after Odd told us what happened"

Jeremy jumped a little but neither women in the room noticed he quickly wondered if they knew more than they were telling him "yes they came a while after I arrived here" Jeremy said breaking the small silence

"Well that's nice of them Jeremy told me what he could remember" Sissi said and stood up

"Could I talk to you outside for a minute" Sissi said motioning to Yumi to step outside the door she did and Sissi joined her

"If Aelita has anything to do with this she'll be in trouble" Sissi said quite angrily and slightly raising a fist

"Back down Sissi and don't you ever raise a fist at me" Yumi said grabbing Sissi's arm and pulling it down away from her

Sissi pulled her arm away from Yumi and swung a punch Yumi ducked and grabbed Sissi's arm again and pulled it round her back "listen if I pull any harder you'll be glad that you're in a hospital" Yumi said from behind Sissi

"Let go" Sissi said in a small amount of pain

"Promise to be a good little girl" Yumi said slightly mocking Sissi

Yumi let go despite how Sissi would act but all she did was head back into Jeremy's room Yumi just stood at the door for about a minute then went to see if Odd was up or if Ulrich or the girls were back with some food she was starving

When she arrived nothing had changed the Odd was still asleep so was James and both Ulrich and the girls hadn't gotten back yet she just sat back down looked at Aelita "what happened Aelita what happened before we got there" Yumi said as a couple of tears fell from her eyes

Ulrich and the girls were getting some things for Odd, James and Yumi they had sandwiches and a couple of drinks "ok do we have everything" Gina said looking at everything they had picked up "yes for the final time" Kai said getting angry that her sister as usual was taking ages "I'm just being careful"

"yea being careful that you're a loser" Kai said annoying her sister "I dare you to say that again" Gina said taking a step closer to her sister her temper raising "cool it you two" Ulrich said turning round and looking at the girls

"but…" they both said

"I know what you are going to say that she started it" Ulrich interrupted

The three of them collected what they had bought and headed back to the hospital Ulrich's thoughts went back to what happened to Aelita he was sure that as soon as Aelita was awake everything could be sorted out

"I can't hear them anymore" Aelita said "where did they go" the younger Aelita just shrugged she didn't quite know what was happening a sound started up at first it was quiet then it could be easily heard it was crying only a little but it was obvious Aelita listened and heard it was coming from a nearby tower as she approached the younger version of her self reappeared out of the tower

"hello again" she said

"I think I can leave through here" Aelita said

"yea your right" the younger one said

"but I'm sorry you wont be leaving" the younger version looked at Aelita's face which was full of shock and confusion all Aelita could do was watch as the little version of her grew until all the pink was red and the clothes were now armour there stood a figure she never wanted to see again

"Xana but how" Aelita said

"easy you were right I was never fully destroyed I kept in the back of your mind hiding how do you think you have become so strong over the past years I fuelled some of your hate and anger it kept me alive"

Aelita just dropped to her knees she couldn't believe it how could no one of noticed "now I have enough strength to go back and take your body especially in your weakened state"

"never you don't realise that I can beat you on my own now I'm stronger" Aelita said standing up raising both her fists

"not without me helping you" after Xana said this Aelita didn't care anymore it was either death or back to the real world there was no way that Xana would be replacing her

Xana and Aelita started fighting Aelita swung punch after punch at Xana but he just kept blocking and laughing taunting Aelita all the time

In the real world Odd was woken by a sound near by it was coming from the machine next to Aelita, Yumi looked up from her seat seeing it too a doctor came in looking at the machine James was now standing up gripping his mother's hand tightly the doctor quickly called a nurse and injected something into her iv

Aelita's fight with Xana was still going Aelita had landed a few punches but Xana was really hitting her knocking her in every direction Aelita was in trouble a few more hits and she would easily lose

Xana kept hitting once he stopped Aelita just dropped to the floor beaten

In the real world Aelita life signs were dropping James was now extremely worried "mom don't die" he said

Her signs dropped a bit more "mom don't die" James started to shout Odd realised what James was about to do and he wasn't going to stop it

As Aelita life sign dropped just a little James whistled a loud high pitch whistle that almost only dogs could have heard

Aelita could hear this and knew what was happening as Xana stepped closer she jumped up kicking him in the chest in the process then punching him twice in the face "this is for all the crap you've ever put me through" Aelita said kicking Xana three more times then high kicking him in the face knocking him back towards the edge

Xana was extremely close to falling as Aelita came at him with a final punch "and this is for my father" Aelita said landing the same right hook that put Jeremy in the hospital she watched as Xana fell not into the void but back in to the dark recesses of her mind never to be seen again

She pulled her self back to the tower and stepped in she felt a light rush around her and even the whistling she could hear before got louder

Ulrich arrived before Aelita woke up so the girls were now around the bed next to James as Aelita opened her eyes the doctor left saying he'd check on her in a few minutes she needed to be with family and friends right now Odd hugged her and Aelita put her hand on James head which stopped him whistling Yumi went up and gave her possibly one of the biggest hugs of her life "Yumi I need air" she joked

"don't you ever do that again" Yumi said tears now streaming down everyone's faces

James hugged his mother crying into her shoulder "thank you James for everything you did" Aelita said James looked at his mom slightly confused Aelita gave James another hug and looked at Odd he came closer "we were right all along" Aelita whispered to him

Odd knew what she meant he glanced to Yumi and Ulrich they knew exactly what Aelita just told him they were slightly shocked after a while they headed home it was almost dark when they arrived they all sat down the kids went off heading to James's room to do something while their parents talked

"how do you know" Ulrich said

"while I was out I went into my own mind or something and it was a small part connected with lyoko Xana was there first he took the form of a younger me then when I tried to leave he attacked me saying he would take over my body"

"wait he was in your mind in your head he's done a lot of things but that crosses the line" Odd said furiously

"calm down Odd let Aelita finish her story" Ulrich said

"so we battled and I won luckily I could hear James's whistle so that helped me fight Xana I managed to knock him into like a dark area of my mind he's gone now forever we can put the past behind us"

"we can't put everything away yet there's still one question left unanswered" Yumi said

"what is it" Aelita asked

"what happened to you and Jeremy before" Yumi said

**I'm gonna end there since I have other things to do like get started on the next chapter I hope you liked it since it took me ages to do but that was partly my fault since I keep losing concentration**

**I'll try to get this story finished before the 9 of July since then I'm going on a trip to Belgium for five days and might not be able to do much writing**


	9. talking is meant to help but

**What the past taught us**

**Chapter 9**

"oh yea I don't fully remember what happened" Aelita said memories flooding back

"well neither could Jeremy so that means we'll have to wait" Odd said

"yea hey I just realised that we still haven't had lunch" Ulrich said

"that's something I expected Odd to say" Yumi said laughing

Odd and Ulrich went to get the food they had bought before leaving Yumi and Aelita sitting in the lounge

"I know your lying Aelita I can tell you are"

Aelita was a little shocked she forgot that since Yumi and her had been friends for so long that it was easy for either of them to tell who was lying Aelita looked down at the floor "ok there's a little more to what happened but I'd rather not discuss with Odd nearby ok"

Yumi nodded as the girls relaxed Yumi told Aelita about the thing with Sissi in the hospital and what she did to her Aelita smiled and said thank you to Yumi for defending her Aelita began to ask what happened while she was out Yumi told her about Odd finding her and everything in the hospital even the small discussion with Jeremy

What non of them noticed was that Odd had been listening when Aelita said that something happened that she didn't tell Odd "hey what's wrong" Ulrich said looking at Odd's face "nothing I was just thinking about what would of happened if Aelita had lost"

"well don't it'll screw you up" Ulrich said

"like I'm not screwed up all ready" Odd joked

The two of them walked back into the lounge and sat down giving the girls some of the sandwiches they had bought earlier "I just hope that there won't be anymore surprises" Aelita said

Everyone just nodded they could do without anything exciting happening for a while it was silent for some time no one had anything to talk about or anything they wanted to talk about

In James's room the kids were playing on the xbox 360 "hey Gina I forgot to ask did you ever set up a date with Jake"

"yes I did and what's it to you…" Gina slowly realised that something was wrong she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons her sister knew that she was ringing Jake "I think we should leave for a minute" Kai said pushing James out the room

At Kadic Academy Jake's phone was ringing he picked it up seeing it was Gina he answered it "hello" he said even though he knew it was Gina

"hi I'd like to say I'm really sorry to start"

"well I was sort of worried when you didn't show up today"

"well it's complicated"

"don't worry I trust you anything that happened must have been really important and you can tell me tomorrow"

Gina blushed she thought that he'd be angry but Jake he was just as nice and calm as he always was "sorry but I have to go" Jake said Gina could hear footsteps and shouting she realised it must have been quite late now and they were supposed to be asleep she hung up

When they heard her stop talking Kai and James opened the door and looked to see Gina almost jumping round the room "so what happened" Kai said

"he's so great" Gina said

"so I guess he was ok with what happened today" Kai said now sitting on James's bed

"yea I mean most boys wouldn't of understood" Gina said

"that's not true I bet there are quite few boys like him" Kai said

"like who"

"what about Paul or even Isaac"

"those two obviously you haven't head of their track record with the girls" Gina said

"what do you mean" Kai said

"well Paul once paid more attention to a movie than the girl he was with and Isaac once dumped a girl because she didn't like the football team he supported"

"that's not true who told you that"

"it was Katy she said it since she was the one going out with Paul" Gina said

"wait a minute Katy Tol she's never gone out with Paul she makes fun of him on a daily basis"

"the only reason you are sticking up for Paul is that you like him"

A slight shuffling sound came from nearby and the girls turned to see James slowly moving towards the xbox that was still on "have you been listening this entire time" they both said James nodded slightly the girls stood up and James knew what was about to happen

The girls tried to grab James who ducked and rolled out of the way then standing up running to one side of his room and leaping over the bed and ran out the door both Gina and Kai made a grab for him but missed

"when did he get faster than us" Kai said in disbelief

"or maybe we got a little slower"

"I doubt it were still as quick as we've always been"

"am I ok to come back in" James said from outside the door

"sure but you tell no one of this conversation" Kai said

When James came in he said he wouldn't tell anyone and sat back down near the xbox so did the girls and they continued to play

"is it that late" Yumi said looking at a clock on the wall

"how long have we been talking" said Aelita who then noticed Odd had gone to sleep

"we better get going" Ulrich said standing up to leave

"ok thanks for everything you two are good friends" Aelita said as Ulrich and Yumi left the house almost for getting about Kai and Gina up stairs "come on girls we're going now" Yumi shouted it only took a few seconds for the sound of running foot steps to appear and Gina and Kai to be at the front door James slightly trailing behind them "see we're still fast" Kai said

Yumi and Ulrich got in the car while Gina and Kai quickly said good bye to everyone after they got home Yumi told Ulrich about her run in with Sissi and what she did to Sissi after she threatened Aelita, Ulrich just smiled and laughed slightly which Yumi didn't fully understand but thinking about it she also laughed slightly

The girls were quite tired when they got back so went straight to their room for once there was no shouting after five minutes because both of them fell asleep quickly

Ulrich and Yumi sat down in the lounge and just talked for a while then headed to bed as well, happy about the day's events Ulrich was happy because even though he hadn't told Yumi about what happened with Sissi, Yumi got back at her for it

Yumi wondered what Aelita was talking about but what ever it was would explain everything she didn't like how everything was playing out it seemed like secrets were being kept form everyone and that deceit was now connecting everyone it was like a story full of drama with twists and turns written by a teenager like nothing that could happen in real life but it was happening

**Odd and Aelita's house**

When Odd came out of the bathroom he noticed that Aelita was not lying on the bed like she was before laptop on writing another one of her books which she enjoyed he looked down the stairs and saw that the light was on in the lounge as he went down the stairs he called James's name to which James answered from his room "just checking" Odd said

When he reached the lounge he saw Aelita she was looking down at the floor her face was red from crying her eyes full of tears "Aelita what's wrong" Odd said sitting on the couch next to her

"a lot of things but everything that's happening recently it's just too much"

"listen it's nothing we can't handle all of us" Odd said holding Aelita's hand and getting her attention

"a couple of days ago I was happy it was Gina and Kai's birthday I was so happy while me and the girls went to the park then when we got back and they were so excited about their birthday party but…"

"don't say but that's never good" Odd said trying to stop Aelita being upset

"then Jeremy and everything finding out that we hadn't fully destroyed Xana being in the hospital" Aelita continued

"Aelita each thing that has happened me you and James have gotten though it"

"I know but those things we were all together or at least nearby"

"not everything Odd there's something that happened something I've not been completely honest about"

"I know there's something I heard you earlier when you were talking to Yumi but I don't know what it is but anything that happened we can take it head on and put it all behind us"

"your right we can"

"so what is it" Odd asked

Aelita looked at Odd the tears had stopped and she could see his face clearly it was a mixture of worry and confusion a small voice in Aelita's head kept telling her to not tell him begging her not to hoping and whishing but Aelita dismissed it and decided the lies had to stop it was time for everything to be reviled

**And there's another chapter I hope this story is still part of your daily dose of drama (try saying that quickly) and I should have another chapter up in a day or two it all depends**


	10. is it all over?

**What the past taught us**

**Chapter 10**

"so what is it Aelita" Odd said again

"there's a lot but the first thing happened at the girls birthday"

"wait I was with you the whole time what could of happened…" Odd was sure of what he said then thought back to the party the one time that Aelita hadn't been in sight of him was when she went into the kitchen to talk to Jeremy

"what did he do" Odd said some anger building up which Aelita noticed

"he did nothing Odd it was me" Aelita said stopping Odd before he got out of hand

"I..I...kissed him"

Odd was completely still the three words that Aelita just said running through his head they slowly sunk in "you what" Odd said in disbelief

"it just happened me and him were arguing then I started to cry at first when he stepped closer I tried to hit him the next time I just kept looking at him then kissed him it was only a few seconds then I moved away I realised that I'd be doing the same thing as someone else a while ago"

"the thing a while ago was it what broke you and Jeremy up in the first place" Odd asked

Aelita sighed and just said yes

"what happened there anyway" Odd asked again he wasn't sure if he should ask but he needed to know

Aelita began to explain everything that happened the night her and Odd's relationship began and her and Jeremy's relationship ended Odd listened and when Aelita had finished he hugged Aelita "listen I'm not angry at you for what happened ok"

"but there's a little more" Aelita started

Aelita explained what happened a few days ago about when Jeremy arrived about the argument they had there as well and Jeremy kissed her and how she didn't stop him then how she felt after how she kept yelling at him then how he said about hitting him and how she did

"so that explains everything" Odd said

"so you're not angry"

"no I'm not Aelita I could never get angry at you"

"thank you Odd at first I wasn't sure what to do the first time I was really worried then the second time I was so scared that I was breaking every thing I said when we got married"

"ok you go to bed I'll be there in a minute" Odd said

Aelita stood up and went up stairs while Odd sat on the couch a few thoughts running through his mind "I could never be angry at you Aelita but Jeremy he has to pay" Odd said hatred brewing Odd stood up and hurried up the stairs joining Aelita in their bedroom

The next day the sun shone on the bed room of Aelita and Odd it didn't wake them though it was James who did that he knocked on his parents door and was allowed to come in by Aelita who had woken up already and had gotten dressed leaving Odd in bed still sleeping

"what are you doing up this early" Aelita asked

"something I found last night it's strange" James said

"well show me then if it's that interesting" Aelita said

James walked with Aelita to his room and turned on his laptop and then followed the instructions he had written down last night Aelita watched as he moved from program to program then a small window appeared on the screen

What was shown in the window was very familiar to Aelita since she spent one year living there it was lyoko some how it could still be accessed

"how did you find this" Aelita asked

"well after I couldn't find anything normally I tried searching through Kadic since you went there as a kid so I looked through it and found something that wasn't right when I checked it I found a link to lyoko I believe though it's a little fuzzy" James said as he pressed some keys keeping the connection

"well why don't we have a look then" Odd said appearing behind Aelita

"when" James asked

"well it's my day off work but you still have school" Odd said looking at the clock and hearing knocking coming from down stairs

"fine I'll get changed" James said as his parents left the room

"we should tell Ulrich and Yumi if were gonna do this" Aelita said

"I know this is slightly wrong but maybe we should tell Jeremy just in case" Aelita added

"no he doesn't need to know" Odd slightly snapped at Aelita

"calm down Odd ok we won't tell him"

"I'll ring Ulrich and Yumi you go let the girls in they've been outside the door for at least ten minutes knocking" Aelita said

Odd went down stairs and opened the door the girls faces showed that they were really annoyed that they had been out there for ages

"hello girls James will be down here in a minute" Odd said

The sound of foot steps moving quickly was heard a few seconds later the girls watched James appear then run past them "slow down James" the girls said running after him

"ok Odd as soon as the girls and James have come out of school we'll meet up at the factory" Aelita said after coming off the phone with Yumi

"well if both of us have time off and were all alone" Aelita said

"I'm sorry Aelita but there's something I really have to do" Odd said

"ok well hurry back" Aelita said as Odd stepped outside and started the car

What Odd was doing he might not be too proud of and neither would Aelita but he knew that he had to do something he arrived at where Jeremy was staying when Odd reached the room where Jeremy was staying he stood outside the door for a minute thinking about what he was about to do he knocked on the door and Jeremy answered

"what the hell do you think you've been doing Jeremy" Odd said causing Jeremy to jump backwards

"what are you talking about" Jeremy said slightly scared

"you kissing Aelita what the hell did you think you were doing"

"I…I…"

"you what Jeremy" Odd said anger rising slowly

"I still love her it can't be that hard to see"

"well you screwed that up ages ago" Odd said

"oh yea then why has Aelita been kissing me a lot lately"

Odd just looked at Jeremy then punched him hard in the ribs then slamming his knee into Jeremy's face causing Jeremy to fall backwards "don't you ever say that again asshole and come near Aelita again and I'll really do some damage"

Jeremy stood back up clutching his chest his nose was bleeding "I bet that if I had a little more time with her I'd end up in bed with her" when Odd heard this he spun round smashing Jeremy in the face with the full force of his fist

"I don't know why I shouldn't finish you off right here" Odd said looking at Jeremy on the floor

"because you wouldn't" a voice said behind Odd he turned to see Aelita in the door way "I never would of though you would do something like this"

"why are you hear" Odd asked

"I came to talk to Jeremy and tell him to stay away from me when I saw your car I rushed up here just in time to see you kick him in the face but I did hear what he said before you hit him and I've got to admit I would have done the same"

"so lets just go and leave him to wallow in his own mess" Odd said

"Jeremy you never come near us again and if you come near James even a two hundred meters near him we'll both come and see you again"

Odd and Aelita left the room quickly heading back down stairs Jeremy managed to pull him self back up onto his bed blood staining his shirt he just laid back falling asleep

The day went on when school had finished Aelita and Odd went to get James and they headed to the factory Kai and Gina found their own way there after getting a call from their parents about going there they snuck in to the forest and used the sewer tunnel that their parents had used before when they arrived everyone was already waiting all of them went down to the computer room and Yumi, Ulrich and Odd headed for the scanners

"just like old times" Aelita said cheerfully

"ready guys" Aelita asked

"yes" they all said

"ok scanner Odd, Yumi, Ulrich transfer Odd, Yumi, Ulrich virtualization" Aelita said

**Ok I'm going to stop here because I have two choices one is too do one more chapter and finish it there or have this be the last chapter it all depends on the reviews**

**p.s also if it ends here I'll start a new one which will be what happened at the party where Aelita and Jeremy split up and what happened before and after that**


	11. the end and the begining

**What the past taught us**

**Chapter 11**

**Okay so this is the last chapter I may do a second one of these I'm not sure yet**

**A few months later**

Everyone was at the factory after making sure it was safe months ago the kids were allowed to go in Kai and Gina enjoyed it while James like riding around on the vehicles it was like a giant video game

Kai looked like knight in lyoko with armour that changes colour depending on the region she is quite a skilled sword fighter

Gina looked quite like her father since she asked to look like it there were a few differences though the head band was now used to tie Gina's hair and she had two swords

James looked slightly weird since he looked like a cross between Odd and Aelita's lyoko forms James was happy since his hair was finally like his dad's but not that the spot of purple was pink his upper body was like Odd's and his lower half was like Aelita's though it did have some advantages he could climb the terrain and even create things in lyoko it seemed that Aelita's powers in lyoko had also been given to James

They went into lyoko every few days but never with out Aelita to be at the controls the parents trained the kids and they even had competitions though going into lyoko was the most exciting thing around the most exciting things was that Aelita was pregnant James wasn't sure how happy he was having a baby brother or sister but he made a promise with his dad that if he'd protect his brother or sister then Odd would tell him how to get James's hair like his

It was a Saturday and everyone was just sitting doing nothing Yumi and Aelita were discussing possible baby names while Odd and Ulrich were talking about where the baby's room would be James, Gina and Kai were in James's room as usual playing on the xbox 360

"so are you nervous about having another child around" Kai asked James

"not really I promised dad I'd look after them no matter what" James said

"we don't know what it must be like because we were born at the same time" Gina said

"well I was actually born two minutes earlier" Kai said

"don't start with that again" Gina said

"what that I'm older than you so I'm more mature"

"well that must mean that I'm younger so I'm better looking"

"that's not true" Kai protested

"well how come I have a boyfriend and you don't"

It had been a while since Gina and Jake had begun dating and their relationship was going well Kai actually had become quite jealous but made sure no one realised but that didn't work

"I don't have one because there are no boys who I like"

"that's because they are all scared of you"

"what they aren't scared of me"

"they are do you remember last year when you went out with Toby Peterson and then he cheated on you and you beat the hell out of him"

"yea I remember I was suspended for two weeks mom and dad were angry for ages with me"

"well after that every single boy within a five mile radius heard about you and are now afraid of you"

"then why do Paul, Isaac and Jake hang out with me"

"easy because no one would dare pick on any one who is friends with you"

The door of James's bed room opened and James walked in holding a can neither of the girls had noticed he wasn't in the room any more and had left to get something to drink "when did you leave" Gina said

"Somewhere around that's not true" James said

"we'll settle this later then" Kai said

Yumi and Aelita were still discussing names for the baby "what about Michael" Yumi said "Yumi stop saying names wait until we know the sex of the baby ok"

"fine but it's really exciting"

"I forget how far along are you now" Yumi asked

"about five months now" Aelita said

"you should know the baby's sex by know"

"me and Odd didn't want to know we wanted it to be a surprise"

Everyone after a while sat down in the lounge and relaxed Odd had his arms round Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich just smiled

**A few months later**

It was six in the morning and Aelita had just woken up feeling water near her and realised what was happening she quickly woke Odd who also realised what was happening moving quickly Odd helped Aelita get dressed then rushed into James's room waking him telling him the news so James quickly got dressed Odd told James to ring Yumi and Ulrich and tell them

Odd helped Aelita down stairs and into the car with James following behind after ringing Yumi and Ulrich when they arrived at the hospital Yumi and Ulrich were already waiting for them Yumi kept both Odd and Aelita calm even though they had been through this before Ulrich looked after the kids Kai and Gina were quite tired while James was quite alert while they all waited James and Odd sat with Aelita

Yumi and Ulrich were waiting with the girls then went in after a while Yumi sat with Aelita trading places with Odd Ulrich went outside to keep Odd company

"well your almost there Aelita just a few more inch's" a doctor said

"what is it you keep looking at" James said taking a step forward trying to look but he got pushed backwards "sorry James there are some things you are not meant to see" Gina said

It was another few hours until Aelita was taken into the delivery room with Odd by her side James sat with Ulrich, Yumi and the girls when Odd came out to tell everyone the news they found they were asleep so he shouted "it's a girl" which caused everyone to wake up

"congratulations" everyone said except James he was to excited "can I see her" he asked

"sure follow me" Odd said everyone followed Odd when they reached the room Aelita was in they saw she was lying down holding the baby James immediately ran up to his mom "let me see" James said

"okay calm down" Aelita said letting James look Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and the girls crowded round everyone just kept making faces and going "aww she's so cute"

After some time every one was told to leave so that Aelita could get some rest everyone stayed out side falling asleep Odd didn't he just kept thinking he was really happy he and Aelita had just had a second child life was defiantly going to be different from now on

The next day Aelita was allowed to go home holding her new baby everyone was trying to think of a good name even James

"what about Samantha" Ulrich said

"no that would remind me of that girl I dated before Aelita" Odd said

"how about Judy" Kai suggested

"not really but something with a J sounds good"

"Jessica" Yumi suggested

"what about Jenny" James said

"well those both sound great but Yumi I'm sorry I like the name Jenny better"

"that's okay it's actually better I think" Yumi said

"okay so her name is Jenny Della Robia"

**That's it for this story I think I may do another one of these set later on so watch out for it I hope you've all enjoyed this story thanks for all your reviews**


End file.
